


next time let's not kiss in a cardboard box

by ukiyofics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? are those even ship names idk, Cheno, Drug Use, Fluff, High School, House Party, Kissing, Lol enjoy, M/M, Making Out, References to Drugs, Underage drug and alcohol use, all characters besides jeno and chenle appear briefly, idk guys they just pass around a joint is it that big a deal idk, im just a young girl tryna improve her writing, jenle, just a lil bit, nahyuck if you squint and lay upside down on your ceiling, nole, oh yeah uh, please have mercy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyofics/pseuds/ukiyofics
Summary: where lee jeno and zhong chenle get high and make out in a box





	next time let's not kiss in a cardboard box

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank u so much for reading this. its actually a bunch of bs and is probably like any other party fanfiction but it's something. i actually really like jeno and chenle as a ship and it's pretty underrated so like, enjoy!! 
> 
> also i dont use beta readers we only post trash in this household

Jeno couldn’t breathe. He didn’t like parties and couldn’t understand why anyone would like them. They were loud and hot and sweaty and frankly dangerous in his opinion, with all the alcohol and drugs floating around. “Stupid.” He muttered as a boy from his PE class, Mark, he believed, jumped off of the stairway railing onto a plastic table with red solo cups abandoned on it, cracking it in half.

He weaved his way in and out of the crowd, trying to find a secluded spot to sit and wait for his best friend, Jaemin, to get drunk out of his mind to the point where he begs to go home, because that is the only point where Jaemin will ever want to leave a party. 

Jeno only came because Jaemin begged him to (and because he couldn’t bear to leave his friend alone to potentially get high out of his mind without a safe ride home.) Otherwise, he would’ve stayed home to play with his cats. He watched Jaemin bounce around with one of his other friends, Donghyuck, the well known drama kid in school, a kid with golden skin and a bright smile that everyone had a crush on. Even though the feelings weren’t present now, Jeno too once had a crush on Donghyuck. It was small and left quickly, especially when he heard rumors that Donghyuck had a secret boyfriend. Ever since then he pushed his feelings away and ran, never once gaining them back.

It was a weird talent he had, the ability to chase off his feelings and have them never return. It comes in handy when unconventional crushes crash through the walls of his mind and leave his thoughts a whirling mess.

The music seemed to be getting quieter as he walked further into the house. The crowd of rowdy teens seemed to thin out, now only people half out of their minds and in the clouds on weed and couples making out remained. He hated this part of parties too, but not as much as the others. He wandered into the kitchen where half empty liters of coke and dr pepper were spread about on the counters and sink. He grabbed one without much thought, the booming bass from the music clouding his thinking process, and proceeded to throw his head back, chugging the room temperature coke, a few drips dribbling down his chin and down his neck.

He emptied the remaining liquid from the bottle quickly, his dry throat desperately needing the rehydration. He stood around quite stupidly in the middle of all the couples and stoners, unable to find a nice place to sit. In desperation, he looked at a door, which he assumed to be a closet or pantry of some sort. 

“I guess I’ll go there.” He mumbled. He could fit in a pantry, right?

As he walked to the mystery door, he stumbled over some girl sprawled on the floor with a blunt in her mouth.

“Wa-th it.” She mumbled over the blunt, sluggishly swatting his leg with her free hand.

Jeno screwed up his face in disgust, shaking his leg away from her reach. As he kept walking he swiped another liter of soda, this one nearly full but the label missing.

He reached the door and opened it swiftly. And just as quickly as he opened it he was sucked in and the door was shut.

“What the fuck?!” Jeno screeched, falling on his face into a pile of boxes, the liter of mystery pop falling to the floor and rolling into the corner.

“Shh. Shh.” a voice said. “Stop being so loouud.” He felt a soft finger press on his lips in an attempt to shut him up. The voice was small and squeaky, and cracked a little bit with each elongated vowel sound produced. The stranger, which Jeno figured was a boy from the voice, patted his shoulder as he struggled to get up and balance himself. “Don’t open the door again, it’s too bright and the music is tooooo loud.”

At this point Jeno had finally positioned himself on a box, not sure if it was stable enough for him or not. “Heyyy, that’s my box.” The boy with him in the closet attempted to push him off, but the box only bent beneath the shifted weight. “Oh, shit. Fine, we can share.” He continued speaking without a response from Jeno. Jeno hadn’t necessarily planned on giving one, he planned to leave, but when he got up to do so the stranger grabbed his shirt sleeve and tugged him back down. “No no, sir, you are staying until this stupid shit is over and the music stops and the lights turn off.” His words were slurred. It was at this moment that Jeno finally noticed the smell of weed in the closet, seeing the slight puffs of smoke whirl into his eyes in the darkness. 

“Are you high?” Jeno asked.

“No shit, Sherlock. Thanks for the observation.” The boy snapped back, taking a long drag from the joint between his fingers. By now Jeno’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see a small hand bring the joint up to a pair of dry, light pink lips. Messy, green hair covered a pair of glistening eyes, red from smoking. 

Jeno shifted in his seat, not knowing what else to say. 

He could feel the boy next to him turn his head and stare as he took another drag from the stick between his fingers. “So, Sherlock, what’s your name?” He asked.

Jeno looked at him, unable to say anything. 

“Come on, I know you’re not mute or deaf, and I know for a fact your Korean ass isn’t named Sherlock.” 

Jeno still stayed silent.

“Shit, tell me your name isn’t Sherlock.” The boy stared wide eyed, almost panicked at the realization that the person beside him could possibly be named Sherlock and he made himself look like a complete idiot.

Jeno laughed at this, covering his mouth as he inhaled in between giggles. “No, my name isn’t Sherlock.”

“Oh,” the boy said, “Then what is it?”

“Jeno.”

“Jeeeno.” The boy played with the word on his tongue, bouncing it around, trying different variations until he go comfortable. “Jeno.”

“My name’s Chenle.” 

Jeno heard another puff emit into the air. 

Many, many moments of uncomfortable silence followed, partly because Jeno was too anxious to start a conversation, and partly because Chenle was too busy smoking weed and staring at Jeno to even bother.

“Oh shit. I have terrible manners.” Chenle covered his forehead with his hands, his green hair shining in the darkness as if it were the only source of light to Jeno’s eyes. “Do you want a hit?” 

“What the fuck.” 

Chenle shoved the joint in his face, offering it wholeheartedly.

Jeno contemplated for a moment. He wasn’t one to smoke but right now he was stressed and nervous and needed to get his mind off of the booming music at least once tonight. “Fuck it.”

He grabbed the blunt and rested it between two of his fingers, before resting it between his lips, taking in a long breath full of smoke. He did this a few more times before he felt he had enough, passing it back to Chenle.

The last time he smoked weed was in sophomore year where Mark Lee and Park Jisung had dared him to shove 5 spliffs in his mouth at once and inhale 6 times. It was ridiculous and made Jeno’s throat and lungs burn, but he wasn’t one to turn down a dare, much less with the pressure of all his friends around him.

Chenle brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. “See?” He said, “Isn’t the music better?” He waved a hand around his ear to the muffled beat of the music.

“The music is much better.” Jeno slumped his shoulders as the box beneath them caved a little more, their thighs now touching.

“It’s weird though.” Jeno said.

Chenle cocked his head it the side. “What’s weird?”

Jeno scrunched his eyebrows together after a few minutes of letting the hit take effect. “The music is muffled but your voice is the only clear thing I can hear.” 

Jeno swore he could see a faint blush dust Chenle’s cheeks, but another part of him convinced him it was just because they were high.

“That’s slightly romantic.” Chenle muttered. 

“Oh really.” Jeno in a panicked flurry ran a hand through his hair. “Must be something in this weed.”

Chenle threw his head back in a laugh that was mustered in his chest, small and high pitched, yet hearty. He hiccuped a few times before his head was back on his knees, a smile shining brightly at Jeno. “Something in the weed.” He giggled, shaking his head. “You’re cute.” 

Jeno held his hand out for the joint, wanting to rid the heat from his cheeks, or at least replace it with a flush from the high and not from the boy next to him.

Chenle passed it to him without hesitation, before sitting straight, turning his legs in Jeno’s direction. “So, Mr. Cute Sherlock Jeno boy, what school you go to?”

Jeno turned towards him, not noticing the box caving in even more, Chenle lethargically letting his leg drift onto Jeno’s knee. He inhaled a few puffs, the end of the joint glowing like a tiny ember.

“I go to Dream High.” Jeno slurred.

Chenle made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “Oh my gooood,” he said, “I’m transferring there next year!” 

Jeno’s eyes widened, a hand casually resting itself on Chenle’s thigh. “Holy shit. What grade?” 

“Junior year.” 

“Dude, you’re like a baby, what are you doing smoking weed.” Jeno lifted the joint out of reach. Chenle sleepily smiled at him and leaned in for it, his arm stretching above both of their heads to retrieve his smoke. As he pushed forward the box they were situated on caved in, sinking them both into it. Chenle slid from his position onto Jeno’s lap as they fell, now squished between Jeno’s legs and chest. In shock, Jeno dropped the blunt, leaving it to burn out on the floor. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” Jeno muttered, trying to lift themselves out of the situation they had fallen into.

“No, no, it’s my fault.” Chenle nervously giggled, his hands trying to find a place to rest other than the uncomfortable edge of the cardboard. Jeno noticed this, and in an attempt to help, lifted Chenle’s arms from the cardboard and tried to place them in his lap. But because he was high and sleepy and out of his mind because of this cute boy beside him, he didn’t notice that there was no room for Chenle’s arms between the tangled mess of Chenle’s legs and his own. So, impatiently, Chenle rested his hands on Jeno’s chest while snuggling his head in the crook of his neck. 

“Warm.” Chenle purred. “We should snuggle like this more often, Sherlock.”

Jeno gulped, not knowing where to put his own hands now. “We just met. We don’t even know each other.” He whispered.

“We could change that. Plus,” Chenle looked up at him. “We are going to the same school now.” He plopped his had back into the crook of Jeno’s neck, his hair tickling Jeno, making him shiver. 

“We’ve only sat in a closet together and shared a single joint. I don’t even know your full name.” 

“Zhong Chenle.”

“Or your birthday.”

“November 22nd, 2001.”

“Or where you’re from.”

“Shanghai, China. How many questions are you gonna ask, Sherlock?” Chenle began to pinch the fabric of Jeno’s shirt, rubbing the material between his fingers. “Anyways, why don’t you tell me all that information about yourself. So it’s a fair trade off and you aren’t mister mysterious while I have to be an open book.”

Jeno glance at the green head resting underneath his chin and reached up to stroke Chenle’s hair.

“Lee Jeno. April 23rd, 2000. Incheon, South Korea.”

“Oooh an older man, I like it.” Chenle snickered and Jeno flicked his forehead. “Ouch! Fuck you, man.” 

“I’m a year older than you! We’re practically the same age, what do you mean ‘an older man.’”

“Hush, hush, hag.”

They both laughed at each other for a moment. Maybe because there was a strange, unfamiliar comfortableness they had with one another despite being practically strangers. “This is sooo weird.” Chenle hid his face in Jeno’s chest. 

“Yeah, I know.” Jeno laughed, peeling Chenle off of him so he could look him in the eyes. “We’re complete strangers and we’re stuck in a box together cuddling.”

“Heyyy.” Chenle traced his fingers on Jeno’s collarbone, making him shiver. “We aren’t strangers anymore, we know each other’s names, our age, where we’re from, our birthdays…” He paused. “Uh, when’s your birthday again.”

Jeno wrapped an arm around Chenle’s waist, somehow pulling him closer than he was before in the tight confines of the box. He tilted his head down so his mouth was level with his ear, his lips gracing Chenle’s skin as he spoke. “April 23rd.” 

The younger had squealed and lifted his shoulders in an attempt to push Jeno away, which only made Jeno more persistent in his efforts. What his efforts were, even he could not tell. But he kept pushing until his lips found their place on Chenle’s jaw. 

Chenle sharply inhaled, freezing in place as Jeno made contact with his skin. 

And, as if it was second nature, a trail of soft kisses were left along Chenle’s jawline without hesitation. Chenle visibly relaxed, letting out a breathy whine as Jeno dragged his lips down his jaw and to his neck. He stayed there, suckling lightly on Chenle’s baby soft skin. He stayed in place for a second, nibbling and biting at Chenle’s sensitive spots, which he had discovered when Chenle whimpered as he dragged his teeth over certain areas.

Chenle lifted his hands into Jeno’s light brown hair, entangling his fingers within his locks. He lifted Jeno’s head, forcing him to detach his lips from his neck and look him in the eyes. “Is something wrong?” Jeno asked. 

Chenle shook his head, smiling as brought his hands down to Jeno’s cheeks and pulled him close until their lips connected. This came as a shock to Jeno. The cute boy who he was stuck in a box with was now kissing him, on the lips, quite passionately too. He couldn’t say it was heaven, but it was pretty damn close.

Chenle’s kisses were short and sweet and sent shocks through Jeno’s body as their lips moved against each other. Despite the chapped feeling of Chenle’s lips, Jeno couldn’t help but notice how warm and plush they felt against his own. 

The more their lips were latched onto one another, the more fervent the kisses became, each desperate for more taste of the person they had just met today. Would they regret this later? Probably. In this moment, did they care? No. They were too buzzed to even think about it. 

“Let’s get out of this stupid box.” Chenle breathed between kisses. Jeno hummed in response, wrapping an arm around Chenle’s waist while another attempted to pull them out of the box. This attempt proved to be futile, as when Jeno pushed them up the box tipped over, sending them over, crashing in a squealing, squeaking, heaping mess. 

Their lips disconnected, Jeno hovering above Chenle, who was flat on his back. They sat there in silence, only looking at each other in surprise of their fall, or maybe in surprise of how freaking fantastic the kiss was. Out of breath from the interaction, Jeno helped Chenle sit up while panting.

Chenle chuckled a small “Thanks.” avoiding eye contact while laughing in little sputters. 

“For what, the kiss or helping you up?” Jeno teased, sneaking in a small kiss on Chenle’s cheek, who gasped and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

“Fuck you.”

“Mhm.”

They both eventually got up, neither willing to open the closet door.

“Your number.” Chenle said, opening his phone and holding it out. “Give it to me.”

Jeno smiled and gladly took the phone, leaving his number in Chenle’s contact folder. 

Chenle took it back swiftly and smiled. “Sherlock.” He rolled his eyes. “Creative.”

“I know.” Jeno cracked a grin and ruffled Chenle’s hair. “It’s getting late, I should find my friend.” he said. 

Chenle nodded in agreement. “I should find mine too.” 

Despite the agreement in what their next move should be- open the closet door and leave- neither of them could bring themselves to step out into the party. 

“This was really nice.” Chenle awkwardly rocked on his heels. 

“Yeah.” Jeno sighed contentedly. “Really nice.”

“I’ll text you.”

“You better.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s the joint, you think it’s still going?”

Rolling his eyes, Jeno laughed at the younger, before opening the closet door and pulling him out. “The joint is gone, Chenle.” He said. “Plus, better to drive now when you’re not as high as you were before.”

Chenle pouted through his smile but let Jeno drag him out and through the crowd. 

Jeno found Jaemin in the same place he did before, this time him and Donghyuck conversing by a lampshade with red solo cups nearly empty in their hands. Jaemin swayed from side to side as he bid his goodbyes to Donghyuck. As he did so with his back turned to Jeno, Donghyuck smirked and shook his head before waving them off, and Jeno had no idea why.

“I think I found my friend!” Chenle shouted over the music. 

“Where!” Jeno shouted.

“Over on the fucking sound system!” He pointed to a tall, lanky boy, with peachy pink hair, who was shaking violently on a large speaker. 

“What the fuck?” Jeno squinted his eyes. It was Park Jisung, the ridiculous party boy with a reputation for getting overwhelmingly wild. Outside of parties, you wouldn’t think that at all of Jisung, but he morphed into a different person in the right crowd.

Jeno was about to ask Chenle how he knew Jisung but he already scurried off into the mass of people to collect his buddy dancing on the sound system. He chuckled before turning to Jaemin and dragging him towards the door. “C’mon, gotta go home now.”  
Jaemin didn’t resist, the pounding in his head was enough to beat the feelings of wanting to stay and party until dawn. “Was that your booyyyyfriieeend?” He cooed.

Jeno only smiled and shook his head.

“Ohhhh.” Jaemin mumbled, head lolling from side to side.

Before Jeno stepped through the front door of the house and into the night, he snuck a glance back at where he last saw Chenle, the sound system with Jisung on top. Jisung was still on a speaker, Chenle desperately trying to tug him down while screaming incoherent words drowned out by the booming music. Jeno chuckled before looking at his phone. Hopefully their next meeting won't be in a closet or a cardboard box. 


End file.
